Kingdom Hearts: Impossible Mission
by CeciliaHeart
Summary: A new member of Organization XIII has joined its ranks and she has an impossible mission regarding Number VII as she tries to find herself in the strange world of Nobodies.
1. Chapter 1

Impossible Mission

Disclaimer: I do not Own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII….though I wish I did :D

The only character I own Is Norahx and that's it.

Enjoy :)

Chapter 1: Awakening Nobody

She resided in darkness. Sleeping in what it seemed to be a "blissful" dream. She could almost hear angels singing; a sort of chorus in her mind. She opened her eyes and rushed to process the thoughts in her mind. The last thing she remembered was being consumed by shadows.

Her eyes scanned infinite emptiness and she did not hesitate to get up and step forward. The darkness didn't scare her; what scared her was that she was alone and with no clue of where she was or how she got here in the first place.

That's when a bright gray light hit her eyes and she was forced to squint. A risen hope appeared and she took the opportunity that was given to her. She stepped towards the gray light and immediately found herself in a dark beach.

The sky was black and so seemed to be the aura around. The moon was shining brightly in the distance of the fog.

"Nahro…" A deep yet soothing voice called out to the girl standing near the shore. Her head turned and she saw a man in a black coat. Its hood covered his entire face.

"Who are you?" Was the most obvious question she could ask the stranger.

"That does not matter…You are now one of us" The mysterious stranger said approaching the girl by the name of Nahro. She took a step back and the stranger in the coat raised his hand up. Nahro's name appeared floating in front of her. The black coat stranger motioned his hand and the letters of the girl's name seemed to float around scrambling. A big capital X was placed in her name when the letters finally stopped dancing around.

"Your new name shall be, Norahx. Welcome to Organization XIII, Number XV"

...

Okay guys so how was it? Please Review and sorry if this chapter was a little too short. I'll make a better one next time :D


	2. Chapter 2

Impossible Mission…?

Disclaimer: I do not Own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII….though I wish I did :D

The only character I own Is Norahx and that's it.

Enjoy :)

Hope this chapter is better ^^

Chapter 2: Luxord's Dilemma Part 1

In the World That Never Was, the sleeping Nobodies awoke to the smell of delicious blueberry pancakes made by the Organization's Number III himself. The half-asleep Nobodies entered the kitchen one by one and filled in the seats around the dining table.

"Those pancakes smell delicious Xaldin" Demyx, Number IX, said in a sleepy tone.

"You said it, buddy" Demyx's superior, Axel, replied.

"Nothing like a good breakfast to start you up in the morning" Marluxia smiled while he played around with a rose. His female companion, Larxene yawned and then said, "Where's that little midget anyways? That girl owes me money"

"Which one: Xion, or Norahx?" Demyx said raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, now that I think about it…both! They didn't pay me the money I won from last week's poker game" Larxene complained.

Luxord almost spit out his morning coffee. "Excuse me? Did you say you won a game of poker?"

"Ah yeah. What's it to you, old man?"

"Nothing really. It just impresses me that someone like you will actually win at poker" Luxord then smirked. "Maybe we should play a once in a while. Show me your game"

"Maaaybe…If I get my munny from those two shorties"

Xaldin placed a big plate of a tall stack of pancakes in the center of the table and the Nobodies began attacking it like wild animals.

"Hmph..Savages" murmured Xaldin.

The Nobody besides Xion and Norahx that was not present was the Superior Xemnas. He had woken up since very early in the morning but hadn't been to the kitchen due to a massive headache that seemed to stop him from his regular activities.

"Hey Saix, where's the Superior?" Demyx asked with a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"How should I know?" replied Saix with a dull tone.

"Well you are his second in command, right?"

"And your point is?"

"Sheesh…never mind" The Melodious Nocturne turned back to enjoying his pancakes and decided to be quiet. Something he seemed to rarely do.

Saix, the Luna Diviner turned his head to Luxord, the Gambler of Fate.

"Your mission is to go to Port Royal with Norahx and eliminate the Heartless threat. Find her soon so you won't be late".

"Yes, of course" Luxord nodded.

"Larxene," Marluxia called to the Savage Nymph. "Will you mind, um, preparing that surprise for our little Norahx after her mission"

"Oh yeah. That surprise" Larxene chuckled darkly.

"What surprise?" Luxord asked suspicious.

"Oh nothing too important, old friend" Marluxia said waving his hand in a sort of dismissal way. "Just something that we know Norahx will love"

Larxene chuckled darkly again raising some eyebrows around the table.

"If this is one of your stupid pranks again, I'm gonna get real mad" Axel said. "Last time you pranked someone Norahx ended up with her hand stuck to a shoe, Roxas's hair spray missing, my hair pink, and Demyx almost went bald". This coming from Axel was a surprise. Axel loved and lived for pranks but he somehow had seemed to have been annoyed by the Graceful Assassin and the Savage Nymph.

"Oh please Axel," Larxene said. "You know you were laughing at that"

"Yeah, until my hair went PINK!"

The three Nobodies went on arguing about how funny the pranks had really been while Luxord seemed to have something else in mind.

Norahx was sure going to get pranked again.

PLs Review you guys :D I promise this story will get totally better!


	3. Chapter 3

Impossible Mission…

Disclaimer: I do not Own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII….though I wish I did :D

The only character I own Is Norahx and that's it.

Enjoy :)

Here's part 2!

Chapter 2: Luxord's Dilemma Part 2

The Nobodies soon all finished their breakfast and began getting ready for another day of work. Saix assigned them all missions while a very desperate Luxord looked around for his friend Norahx.

"Where, oh where could she be?" The Gambler thought to himself.

A few stressing minutes passed and soon, poor Luxord gave up. Xion saw his distress and approached him.

"Still can't find her?" She guessed.

Luxord sighed, "No. No sign of her"

"Want me to check again for you?"

"If you would, please"

Xion nodded her head and skipped down the hall of the Gray Area to look for the missing Nobody. She found her in her room preparing for the day, Xion guessed.

"Hey Norahx, Luxord's looking for you. You guys have a mission in Port Royal"

The female Nobody smiled at her friend and said, "I'll be right over, Xion. Do you know what we're supposed to do while we're there?"

"I think you guys have to kill the Heartless Threat"

"Oh all right" Norahx nodded and walked to the Gray Area together with Xion.

Luxord's eyes looked up from the gray floor to see a smiling Xion and his partner for the day Norahx.

"At last. Thank you, Xion" Luxord said as he got up from the couch.

"You're welcome Luxord" said Xion as she happily skipped towards her best friend Roxas at the other side of the room.

"Now," Luxord announced. "Shall we get going?"

Norahx nodded then said, "Yeah. Let's go"

Port Royal seemed to be Norahx's favorite world. For a strange reason, she enjoyed the sense of danger in the waters of the ocean in Port Royal.

"I always wanted to be a pirate" She said out of the blue as her and Luxord stepped out of the swirling dark portal.

"My, now why would you want to be a pirate Norahx? It is not much lady like" Argued Luxord.

"Well, I think it would be cool because of the adventure. You know, the thrill? Killing monsters? Practically do whatever you like with no rules"

"The life of a thief too"

"Oh I wouldn't steal. But I would like to know what it feels to be a pirate"

"Huh…" And with that thought in mind, the two Nobodies began searching for their target.

They passed a couple of bars, motels, and burned down houses before coming to the Harbor.

"Hm, looks like there isn't much activity today" said Luxord.

"If I was a Heartless…" Norahx whispered while she wondered. A few seconds later and she said, "How about we try for the open waters?"

"A heartless out at sea?"

"Why not? There are possibilities" Norahx said innocently.

Luxord considered then nodded. "Clever thinking. I thought you well" He patted her head and they continued their search.

Sorry I know this chapter is short but I am being forced to leave my laptop. I'll update tomorrow for sure! Keep those reviews coming please! It's my inspiration!


	4. Chapter 4

Impossible Mission…

Disclaimer: I do not Own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII….though I wish I did :D

The only character I own Is Norahx and that's it.

Enjoy :)

Here's part 3!

Chapter 4: Luxord's Dilemma Part 3

Norahx and Luxord walked along the Harbor and looked at the many ships that were available for them to use for what it seemed to be a long mission.

One particular ship caught their interest. It was a tall vessel painted all black and decorated with carved stars around it. At the hull of the ship, a beautiful wooden maiden was carved in. She was holding what it seemed to be the shape of heart with one of her hands and with the other, she appeared to reach out for the sea.

"The Heart of the Sea" Norahx read the name of the ship that was painted to the side.

"This ship looks worthy of sailing" Luxord said as he and Norahx began to look around for any towns people that might stop them from taking the ship with them. "Come on, let's board"

Luxord had experience with both cannons and ships, so sailing the Heart of the Sea was not a very complicated task at all. Him and Norahx navigated the dark waters in the misty night and looked for their target. Norahx, who was standing near the main deck watching out for the Heartless threat, went to go talk to Luxord who was sailing.

"Hey Luxord?" She called to his attention.

"Hm?" Luxord turned his head for a second towards Norahx.

"When we find the Heartless, I think I should fight it from the Topmast"

"Actually, I need you to help me with the cannons"

"With the…cannons?" Norahx asked in slow somewhat scared voice.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Luxord replied with a steady tone.

"Um…I'm not good at—"

A loud crashing noise stopped the Nobody in mid-sentence. Their target seemed to have appeared. It was a Wavecrest. It emerged out of the water with a big splash and its blue razor wings flapping. It led out a loud screeching noise before flying towards the ship at incredible speed, sending over a couple of barrels and boxes out at sea.

Luxord smirked then said, "It's game time. Norahx, take one of the cannons and aim it at the Wavecrest. Fire on my signal".

"Wait, Luxord—".But it was too late for Norahx. The Gambler of Fate was already on its way to defeat the blue and white Heartless.

Norahx sighed feeling a bit helpless and ran for the one of the cannons. She pointed the cannon at the Wavecrest but it was a bit too tough following around the flying Heartless. She could see Luxord slashing at the monster with his cards and enlarging them now and then.

The Wavecrest used a water breath attack to hit Luxord right in the chest. However Luxord dodged it at the last minute. He then climbed up to the topmast since it looked like the Heartless wasn't going to land any time soon.

"Norahx are you ready?" He yelled over the loud sound of the monster as it flew above to attack Luxord.

"I'm not so sure about this," Norahx wanted to say. But instead she yelled back saying, "I'm ready!"

Luxord slashed at the Wavecrest a few times and got out of the way before commanding Norahx to fire. Instead of hitting the Wavecrest, the cannon ball hit Luxord and he was send flying straight to the fore mast where his face seemed to be carved on the wood. He landed with his face kissing the ground.

"Sorry Luxord!" Norahx shouted running to her partner. "I was trying to tell you I'm not good with aiming cannons" She said helping her friend up.

"Not to worry, love. Just go and defeat the Heartless if you can. I have a set of splinters to take care of"

"I'm really sorry," Norahx apologized again, leaving her friend to go fight the Heartless. She ran and climbed to the topmast and almost got knocked over when the Wavecrest made at flip and hit her with its long tail.

She held on tightly and summoned her big golden double axe and threw it at the Wavecrest, slashing one of its wings. The double axe came back to her as if it were a boomerang. The Heartless screeched out in pain and send a fast splash of water at Norahx. She successfully deflected it and used her power over the sun to cast a spell on the screaming Wavecrest. The sun spell blinded the flying Heartless, making it move in inexplicable ways.

A cannon ball hit the Wavecrest straight in the tail and Norahx looked down to see Luxord firing the cannon balls. He gave her thumbs up and Norahx smiled. She turned her attention back on the Heartless and decided to use her Limit Break to finish it off.

"Blinding Sun!" She yelled before slashing at it multiple times in a row and sending a bright ray of sunlight at the Wavecrest. She finally defeated the Heartless and a big pink heart flew out of the monster and flew towards the sky.

"Good job, Norahx" Luxord patted her back once they had stepped out of the ship and back to the town of Port Royal.

"Thanks. But I am really sorry that I hit you"

"Nothing to worry about, friend. Although I do believe that it could be a flaw in your theory of wanting to be a pirate"

Norahx chuckled at this and said, "Heh, I guess you're right. So maybe I can be the captain and tell my crew to shoot the cannons for me"

Luxord gave her a toothy grin and said, "Come on Captain Norahx the bad aimer, let's go get a drink before heading back the castle".

The Nobodies entered a bar and sat on a table overlooking the seas of Port Royal.

Luxord ordered Rum for himself and a soda for Norahx.

"Come on," Norahx complained. "Two more years and I'll be 21, can I drink at least wine?"

"Not yet no, missy. You're still under aged. Besides, I don't want you to report back all drunk"

"I just want a little taste"

"Not going to happen. Not yet anyways"

A female waitress brought them their drink and Luxord mumbled to himself.

"If I had bar all to myself…" He said while staring out the window and taking a sip of his rum.

"What will you do if you had a bar?" asked Norahx.

"Oh nothing, love. Just thinking out loud. And by the way, you should watch out for Marluxia and Larxene"

"Why?"

"They seem to have some sort of scheme in mind that involves you"

Norahx drank her orange soda and said, "Another prank?"

"Apparently so," Luxord nodded.

"All right," Norahx nodded with a smile. "I'll watching out"

And so, the two reported back to Saix after they drank their beverages.

Feh! This chapter took a while but I hope it was better than the last one. Many thanks to RFPR and the Kingdom Hearts music for keeping me motivated. Next chapter will be about one of Norahx's dark little secrets. Review pls!


	5. Chapter 5

Impossible Mission…

Disclaimer: I do not Own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII….though I wish I did :D

The only character I own Is Norahx and that's it.

Enjoy :)

Chapter 5: Little Secret

It was another normal day in the Castle That Never Was. Everyone was running around busy. Some were on missions, some cleaning or doing other tasks of sorts. The end of the day came near and Norahx returned from her solo mission, which involved defeating an Invincible, dealing with countless Heartless and almost running out of potions.

She handed Saix a report and headed to her room to take a shower and a High Potion to recover herself.

As soon as she got out of the shower, brushed her hair and got dress, she looked went to the kitchen to grab a High Potion from the fridge. Unfortunately, there were none.

"Looking for these?" Larxene's voice said behind her.

Norahx turned around to find the blonde girl smirking at her and holding two High Potions. She tried to take one from her but Larxene held them back.

"First, promise me something," said the Savage Nymph.

"What?" Norahx asked a bit irritated.

"Promise me you'll drink both right her in front of me"

Norahx raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Um…oookay?"

Larxene happily handed her the High Potions and Norahx drank them all. But little did she know that those had not been High Potions at all.

"All right, Norahx" Larxene said waving. "See you later, shorty"

Norahx walked down the hall of everyone's rooms to go to her own room and get some well reserved rest. Just before entering the room, she heard loud screaming coming from 3 well known Nobodies and an angry berserker.

It was Axel, Demyx and Roxas, being chased by Saix down the hall.

Was she going crazy or has she just seen Axel in a ballerina tutu, Demyx in a cowboy outfit and Roxas in a pink princess dress along with Saix in a panda suit?

"I must being seeing things" She thought as she was about to enter the room but suddenly felt the knob of the door gone. Instead, it was replaced by what it seemed to be the nose of Moogle. "What the—"

The walls suddenly seemed to be melting in different colors and the world seemed to be spinning around her. The last thing she remembered was seeing a creepy smiling Xaldin in a Santa Claus outfit saying "Ho, Ho, Ho,"

After chasing the three buffoons, Saix was in the Grey Area going through reports that the Nobodies had given him from their missions. He sighed in frustration as he read Demyx's report. It was all scribbles and doddles of fishes and sharks. His mission had been to go to Atlantica and all he had written—well drawn—were pictures of fishes.

"Great…" Saix said and sighed.

He then heard someone coming in and looking as if they were lost.

It was Norahx, and her face seemed to be all red for some odd reason.

"What are you doing up this late, Number 15?" Saix asked in a dull tone.

"Saix, have you seen any unicorns around here? I was chasing one but it got away" said a very confused Norahx.

Saix raised an eyebrow at her. There weren't any unicorns in The World That Never Was that Saix was aware of. He found this foolish of her to say.

"I think you need to rest" He told her now obviously noticing that she was drunk.

"Nah…I'm okay. I just want to catch that unicorn. And did you know that Xaldin was really Santa Claus?" She said approaching the Luna Diviner in a clumsy way almost falling over a couch.

"Number 15, who gave you alcohol to drink?"

"I…don't –hic—remember. All I know is that I want that unicorn"

"You're drunk" Saix stated again, this time, with an impatient look on his face.

"You're sexy"

This took Saix by such a surprise that his ears turned red. He maintained his calm and kept thinking, "She's drunk Saix. She doesn't know what she's saying".

"I'll escort you to your room, 15"'

"Nah. I want to stay here with you sexy man. Take me to a candy universe" Norahx said in a dreamy tone.

Saix shook his head when he heard the compliment again and took Norahx by the elbow, dragging her all the way to her room as she almost shouted, "Yay, sexy man is taking me to Candy World!"

Guess Norahx's secret is out! I think I made it more like she was on drugs than drunk but I never written anything like this but I tried. Alright people, review pls! Also, send me any suggestions you have! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Impossible Mission…

Disclaimer: I do not Own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII….though I wish I did :D

The only character I own Is Norahx and that's it.

Enjoy :)

Chapter 6: The Deal

Special thanks to RFPR for giving me ideas for this chapter! RFPR you're awesome and thanks! Also special thanks to OrganizationXIVSuperior for the awesome suggestion! Thanks you guys!

-CeciHeart

XIIIXIIIX

"I swear I'm never trusting Larxene again with drinks…" Norahx murmured as she held her head. She had a massive headache do to the hangover and couldn't remember what had happened last night after seeing Axel in a ballerina tutu.

She groaned and pulled the covers of her bed all the way up to cover her face. A sudden knock was heard on the door of her room.

"Ugh…Come in" Norahx called. "And don't knock so hard"

The Nobodies who had knocked were none other than Axel and Roxas.

"Wow, dude" Axel said coming in. "It's already late in the morning and you're still in bed?"

"Be quiet my head hurts…"Norahx whispered under the covers.

"Do you have a hangover or something?" Roxas asked.

"Yes…I saw you last night being chased by Saix. Axel you were in a tutu and Roxas was in a princess dress"

The two best friends couldn't help but to laugh at each other.

"Roxas as a princess?"Axel laughed. "That I would pay to see"

"Shut up, ballerina!"

"Both of you shut up…My head hurts!" Norahx yelled.

"Leave the poor girl alone" A new voice was heard. Axel and Roxas stopped laughing and turned around just in time to see the Luna Diviner standing right behind them.

"Oh uh. Run Roxas!" Axel yelled scared for his dear life that Saix might chase them again.

"I'm coming" sighed Roxas and run with his best buddy.

Saix came in Norahx room and said with a dull tone, "You should be out doing missions"

"I have a hangover…Can I be excuse for today? Or at least for later?" Norahx whined.

Saix sighed and remember the crazy things that Norahx had said the night before. He shook his head to the thought but then a sinister thought formed in his head.

"You know…"He began. "I know your little secret from last night" A small smirked appeared on his lips.

"What?" asked an innocent Norahx.

"You called me sexy…."

If Norahx's face could have been any more red, she would have exploded. Good thing the covers were hiding her.

"I, what?"

"You told me you wanted me to take you to a candy universe and called me sexy" Saix explained plainly.

"Oh my Kingdom Hearts…."

"And now that I know this…I can use it for blackmail" The Luna Diviner thought, still smirking darkly.

"Well Saix, I know YOUR little secret too"

"Hmph…What could you possibly know"

"You keep a puppy in your room" Norahx pointed a finger at him from under the covers. Saix's eyes went wide.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"A little birdy told me" Norahx sang.

Saix stayed quiet from embarrassment and then began saying, "If you tell ANYONE about that—"

"Look, I'll make you a deal. I won't tell anyone about your puppy IF you do something for me" Norahx proposed, now getting from under the covers. She sat up to look at him.

An irritated look appeared on Saix's face. "Fine. What you want?"

"I want to see your puppy"

Saix raised an eyebrow. "And why would you want to see?"

"Because I love puppies" Norahx smirked with a bit of an innocent face.

"Very well then. Now I have my conditions. I won't tell anyone that you got drunk and called me sexy if you do something for me"

"What is it?"

Saix gave her a dark, sinister smile and said, "You'll find out later… But for now, I have things to take care of"

Norahx stayed quiet and a bit scared but nodded and said, "All right. Thanks for excusing me from missions"

And with that, The Luna Diviner left to go prepare a little side scheme of his.

"Time to go find out who got Norahx drunk"

XIIIXIIIX

"Where were you last night?" Saix asked a very tired looking Luxord.

The Nobodies were both down at the basement of the Castle That Never Was. Saix was questioning all the members to find out who the mystery person was that got Norahx drunk.

"I was in my room sleeping Saix," Luxord yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Why would you be asking that?"

"Norahx was intoxicated with alcohol last night and I know that you're her best friend and you are also the one who drinks more alcohol than any of us" Saix growled.

"Oh I see what this is really about" Luxord gave Saix a toothy grin.

"What?" Saix asked oblivious.

"You care for Norahx so you're trying to find the culprit who did it"

Saix's face went scarlet red. "Can't the second in command care for one of his fellow members?"

Luxord chuckled. "I rather we skip this talk Saix. And no I did not get her drunk, for your information"

"Fine," Saix murmured and took a piece of paper out with Luxord's mission for the day. "That's your mission. You can go"

"At last," Luxord got up, yawning one last time before leaving the room.

Next: Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne

"All right, Demyx" Saix began. "Tell me where you were last night after you got back from your mission and I chased you and those two other buffoons"

"I was taking a shower!" Demyx smiled happily.

Next: Axel

"I was playing Video games with Roxas and Xion" Axel declared as soon as he stepped through the door, took his mission and left.

Turns out that the rest of the Nobodies didn't give quite good information. Zexion and Lexaeus were watching the History Channel in the living room. Vexen was watching I LOVE LUCY in his room. Xaldin was trimming his sideburns, Xigbar had been in the hot tub the whole time, and Superior had been in his office.

The only ones who were left to question were Marluxia and Larxene.

"Why am I not surprised?" Saix thought to himself as Marluxia and Larxene both came in. "Time to find the culprit"

XIIIXIIX

So how was it guys? Tell me in your reviews pls! Many Thanks to RFPR and OrganizationXIVSuperior who inspired me with their ideas. Don't miss the next chapter: Marluxia and Larxene get questioned and many other crazy things happen!

Stay tuned and review!

-CeciHeart


	7. Chapter 7

Impossible Mission…

Disclaimer: I do not Own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII….though I wish I did :D

The only character I own Is Norahx and that's it.

Enjoy :)

Chapter 7: Closer Than You Think

Hey guys, I'm back from my 4 day vacation in Mexico and I brought back lots of ideas. Here's one of them, hope you like it ^^

XIIIX

Marluxia had just entered the basement of The World That Never Was and looked at a very pissed off Saix trying to keep his cool and not rip someone's guts out.

"H-Hi Saix" Marluxia stuttered nervously as he took a seat in front of the Luna Diviner.

"Hello Number XI" Saix said in his usual dull tone. "May I ask where you were last night after you got back from your mission?"

"Oh um…I was in my room brushing my hair of course"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really"

"Well then, I think Larxene will be really mad at you for saying this"

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. "Why would Larxene—? "

"She told me she was with you last night playing video games after Axel, Roxas and Xion finished playing"

As it turned out, Saix had already questioned Larxene way before Marluxia had even noticed. Saix had just figured everything out.

Marluxia and Larxene always played a prank on Norahx and now their stories had made no sense whatsoever.

"So it was you and Larxene who got Norahx drunk" Saix said as a-matter-of-fact.

Marluxia's face lost its color and then the Luna Diviner snapped at him with his weapon.

XIIIX

The next day, after Marluxia's and Larxene's well-deserved punishment, Norahx felt better and was ready to go on missions. However, her mission for the day didn't seemed to be what she expected. After brushing her orange straight hair, and rubbing her eyes out of sleep, she walked to the Grey Area to receive her mission.

Saix was giving out everyone a mission while Larxene and Marluxia whimpered in a corner, terrified of the Luna Diviner.

Norahx approached Saix and said, "What's wrong with them?"

"Let's just say that they got what they deserved" Saix replied with a cool tone and handed Norahx a slip of paper with her mission on it.

"Ahem" Norahx called his attention.

"What?" Saix raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"About our deal…" She reminded him.

Saix stared in to her purple eyes and smirked in his head. "Oh that. Well when you come back from your mission just report here"

"Okie dokie" Norahx smiled happily and created a dark corridor and stepped through to go to her mission.

XIIX

Just after Norahx left for her mission, Demyx approached Saix and looked at him with an innocent face.

"What is it Number IX?" asked a very annoyed Saix.

"I was just going to ask why you were smiling earlier" Demyx said chuckling.

Saix's pointy ears turned red and said, "I don't know what you're talking about Nine"

"Riiiiiiiight" Demyx rolled his eyes. "You know, you can just admit that you like Norahx and I'll leave you alone"

This time, Saix's whole face turned many shades of red. "Go and do your mission Demyx!" He shouted and Demyx ran away like a little scared boy but just before disappearing into a dark corridor he called out, "Just admit it Saix!"

XIIIX

Norahx was just done killing a whole bunch of Emerald Serenades in Wonderland and was done with her mission.

"I wonder how Saix is even able to keep that puppy in there without making any noise" She thought out loud. "Well, time to RTC"

She opened a dark corridor and teleported back to The Castle.

Once in the Castle, Norahx nearly dodged getting hit with a frying pan that flew out of Xaldin's hand. It appeared that Xaldin was had been trying to cook something but Demyx and Axel had disturbed him and now he was chasing them with frying pans.

There was flour all over the walls and the kitchen seemed to be on fire. Demyx didn't mind to put out the fire of course.

Norahx chuckled at the chase of the two Nobodies and went to look for Saix for her "other" mission.

She found him in the outside his room waiting.

"Was he waiting for me?" Norahx thought.

As soon as Saix saw her, he gestured for her to come in his room. She did so and almost gasped at the scene of his room. It was pretty alright, but she didn't gasp because of that. Saix apparently had a whole collection of South Park episodes stacked on his desk.

"I didn't know you liked South Park Saix," Norahx chuckled a bit looking back at him.

"Why do they always kill Kenny—I mean, don't tell anyone or you die"

"Okay, okay. Now show me the puppy"

Saix walked over to his closet and brought out a small shoe box. Inside was a little white bundle of fur. It was a tiny puppy and it seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"Oh my Kingdom Hearts, it's so cute" Norahx almost squealed with delight. Saix handed her the box and she began to pet the sleeping puppy. "Where did you get it?"

"I found it on the streets of Twilight Town and it somehow followed me here" replied a somewhat touched Saix. He looked down at the puppy and a small smile appeared on his lips. Then he looked at a very happy looking Norahx and he thought that the way she petted the puppy was somewhat motherly.

The Luna Diviner found himself smiling at this but soon his smiled melted when Norahx looked up at him.

"His adorable, Saix" She smiled and stopped petting the puppy. "Okay, you kept your end of the deal, but…what was it that you wanted me to do?"

Saix got up and put the shoe box with the puppy in his opened closet. He walked back to Norahx and approached her slowly.

He sighed and said, "Never mind that. I would never tell that you called me sexy. Just go,"

"You sure?" Norahx tilted her head.

"I'm sure" Saix nodded. "Now leave" He said in a cold tone but yet, Norahx smiled and went back to her room, finally happy that she got to see the puppy.

Saix thought that he was getting closer to Norahx every day, and that maybe someday, he would tell her how he really felt.

XIIIX

Alright, chapter 7 is done. Well guys, hope you liked it. Review pls!


	8. Chapter 8

Impossible Mission…

Disclaimer: I do not Own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII

Chapter 8: Norahx's Best Present

A/N: Thank you for all your Reviews and sorry for the late update everyone! Here's chapter 8. Enjoy :D

XIIIIXIIIX

"Happy Birthday to YOU, Happy Birthday to YOU, Happy Birthday dear NORAHX, Happy Birthday to YOU!" Larxene sang angrily as she splashed Norahx's head on the sink filled with water with every YOU she yelled.

It had been no more than 3 months ever since Norahx's mission of Saix's puppy and ever since Larxene had a punishment. She had save her prank for today, on Norahx's birthday.

Unfortunately for Larxene, Xaldin had just caught her and pushed her out his bathroom, leaving behind a soaked Norahx.

"That girl…" Xaldin murmured and handed Norahx a blue gift box. "For you…"

Norahx opened the box and found a dark purple towel with her number on it.

"Um, thanks Xaldin" She said wiping her face on the soft towel. "How did you know I was going to need this towel?"

"I just did" Xaldin stared at her and Norahx felt awkward. She said her thanks one last time and headed to the Grey Area.

No one in the castle seemed to celebrate birthdays much but a few of the members had given Norahx a present or two.

Axel, Roxas and Xion had giving her a mix CD with the three of them singing birthday songs and others. Demyx offered to take her to the Festival the next day and Luxord gave her a hug and a bottle of apple sider.

"I don't want you drunk but you can still feel like your drinking something similar to alcohol" He told her after she left and went to Saix for her mission.

"Your mission is to go to Twilight Town, defeat a certain number of heartless, collect emblems, vanquish the Giant Heartless, buy Xaldin a can of beans, get Demyx a new sitar pick, buy the superior a jar of pickles and buy more Mountain Dew. Also, you need to collect shinny shards along the way. We need you to pick up this month's new check books with the little kittens on them and you also need to synthesize a couple of things" Saix told her and handed her two sheets of paper with lists on them.

"Holy Sh—"

"Oh and there's a time limit too"

Norahx gave him an irritated look and sighed. "Fine. By the way, you know it's my birthday right?" She gave him an innocent smile.

"Yes I do, and that does not excuse you from missions"

"I wasn't trying to—"

"Just go already" Saix dismissed and Norahx was forced to open a dark corridor and leave.

XIIIXIIIX

When Norahx came back, exhausted, everyone had already left for bed and waited for another day as a Nobody.

"Happy Birthday to me" Norahx murmured to herself as she dropped all the groceries down at the table in the kitchen.

Just when she thought she could relax, she heard someone materialize behind her and she turned around startled only to meet with the Luna Diviner's lips on hers.

Both Nobodies backed away quickly blushing.

"Damn it. I was planning to kiss her on the cheek but the idiot had to turn around" Saix thought to himself.

"What the heck man!" Norahx yelled startled. "Taking advantage of me or something? And on my BIRTHDAY?"

"I didn't mean to kiss you"

"Liar. I don't believe you"

"I meant to kiss you on the cheek" Saix whispered looking away.

Norahx's face became red. "Well…don't do that again without a warning next time then" She turned around once again but Saix approached her and whispered, "I'll make sure to warn you next time"

"You better" Norahx mumbled.

"Now did you bring the things—"

"Yeah I did. You can check" Norahx was about to leave when Saix caught her arm.

"I forgot to give you something," He said.

"What?"

Saix opened his palm to reveal a small purple box. He gave it to her then patted her head before leaving. "Happy Birthday Number XV"

And that could have been Norahx's best birthday present.

XIIIXIIIX

I'm sorry if it was too short guys but I haven't gotten much time to write since I've been busy lately but if you review I'll give you all Sea Salt Ice Cream :D

Special Shout out to Walker of Nothing for the awesome reviews! R&R guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Impossible Mission…

Disclaimer: I do not Own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII

Chapter 9: Little Bastard

A/N: This is an old idea that RFPR told me about a while ago. Many thanks to all you readers and as I promised, here are your Sea Salt Ice Creams! *hands reviewers the ice cream* Enjoy that ice cream and this chapter!

XIIIIXIIIX

The Superior, Xemnas, awoke to the sound of thunder. Something that didn't surprised him, being a Nobody with no emotions whatsoever.

He decided to get ready and began the day by drinking a cup of coffee but he realized it was too early in the morning. He went to the kitchen either way and drank his coffee but stepped on something on his way out.

Xemnas looked down at the floor to realize that he had just stepped on a white puppy's tail. The cute little bundle of fur looked up at the Superior as he picked it up.

"Hmm…" He mused out loud. "Where could you have possibly came from, little bastard?"

The white puppy cried out softly as he was tightly gripped by Xemnas. He wondered who would have kept it in the castle without him knowing.

XIIIXIIIX

Hours later and everyone had been called to Where Nothing Gathers for another famous emergency meeting.

"I wonder what this is about now" Axel thought to himself as Xemnas materialized himself in this seat.

"I have called upon all of you today to discuss a very important matter" He began.

"Nah duh," Larxene wanted to say but she held back her words being fully aware of what Xemnas might do to her with that power of his.

"I was in the kitchen early this morning," Xemnas continued. "When I found this little bastard wondering around." A white puppy suddenly appeared in his hand.

"Oh dude," Xigbar said. "That little thing is adorable"

"Oh I want it!" Demyx yelled.

"I suspected that it already belong to someone" Xemnas looked over at all the members watching them carefully. "So tell me, who's puppy is it?"

Scared for his Nobody life, Saix stayed quiet and looked down at the white floor. He didn't want to admit it. Mostly because he knew that it would come with punishment from Superior himself. And partly because he was the least person everyone expected to be.

He was just about to open his mouth when Norahx called out.

"That's my puppy, Superior."

"Oh is it now?"

"Yes…I'm sorry I kept it a secret but I knew that you wouldn't allow it here"

Saix was astonished to why Norahx had been the one to stand up for him. He didn't expect such behavior to stand up for a member of the organization. No one ever stud up for anyone except Axel and Roxas.

"Yes well you're right, Norahx" Xemnas said. "I do not allow dogs in here. I will have to dispose of it"

Both Norahx and Saix looked down at the floor with a bit of none existent disappointment they couldn't feel.

No one said a word until Xemnas left and everyone went back to the Grey Area.

"Norahx," Roxas approached her. "Why did you keep that puppy here?"

"Oh, well I love puppies and I just couldn't leave it behind."

"But now as soon as Superior comes back, he's gonna punish you"

"No he won't" Both Roxas and Norahx turned to look at Saix who had spoken. He gave Roxas a glare as if to say 'Leave now'. He understood and quickly left to the other side of the room.

Once he was out of sight, Saix faced Norahx and told her, "I'll tell him the truth, thank you for standing up for me"

Norahx's face was blank at first but slowly she smiled and nodded. "No problem"

Just before leaving, she told him. "Oh and um, about that poor puppy, I'll make sure to get it a home and a safe place to live. Rather he was somewhere being taken care of than nowhere to go at all" She said the last sentence with a sort of melancholic tone.

Saix didn't want to question her but he gave her a small nod and proceeded with his work.

XIIIXIIIIX

A/N: I know this chapter was short but you will see why I made it this short on the next chapter. A little spoiler but things are going to get serious around the castle soon and you will found out a little bit about Norahx's past and how she came to lose her heart.

Please review you guys and thanks to all of you. I'll give you all Organization 13 Key chains (your pick) if you review and don't forget to check out my other stories. Peace!


	10. Chapter 10

Impossible Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII

Chapter 10: Somebody

A/N: Sorry for the late update on this story guys but I haven't had much time on the computer. I hope you all liked the story so far and I don't plan to make it that long, but I hope you enjoyed the chapters.

XIIIIXIIIX

Saix had taken then harsh punishment that Xemnas had giving him after he told him the truth about the puppy. The next day, he gave Norahx and easy mission in order to go look for the stray puppy.

Rumors had it that Xemnas had thrown the pup in the Hollow Bastion. She went to look for it but found it nowhere.

She sighed after a long time of walking and went to the Marketplace to rest. She sat near the Item Shop.

"I'm never going to find it…"

She felt so comfortable sitting there that she closed her eyes and drift off to sleep. She dreamt of that white puppy. The puppy was sleeping peacefully near a fire place while its owners pet it. Everything seemed in its right place.

Then the dream changed and the owners seemed to have brought a gift for the puppy. However it wasn't a gift; it was a cat.

The cat and the pup didn't get along of course. But that wasn't the problem. The owners seemed to like the cat better and so they threw the pup out. It wondered helplessly and lonely on the streets and the Heartless attacked it one day.

Luckily it was saved by a mysterious man in a black coat who had beautiful amber eyes.

That's when Norahx woke up. It didn't seem to have been very long since she fell asleep. She knew what the dream meant and she wanted to talk to Saix about it.

XIIIIXIIIIX

"Did you find it?" Saix asked dully as he went through reports of missions for other members; ignoring Demyx's report of Halloween Town and how they had a Scarecrow of Roxas there.

"No…" Norahx replied looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry. I failed the mission"

"It wasn't a mission"

"It was for me…That was your puppy and I failed to give it a home"

"Don't worry about it…"

Norahx sighed. "If you say so. There's something else I wanted to talk to you about, alone"

Saix nodded and guided her towards his room. Norahx felt a bit uncomfortable but she followed in anyway. Saix closed the door behind him and sat on his bed. She openly told him about her dream and what she thought it meant.

"It relates to me" She said. "My Somebody used to be an only child. She lived happily with her parents, until one day she had a sister. When the sister grew up, she hated Nahro. She accused her of wrong doings and put her in so much trouble that one day her parents kicked Nahro out of the house. She wondered alone in the streets until she was attacked by the Heartless. They…took her heart and I was born. And you know what?"

Saix turned to look at her. He had been listening carefully. "What?"

"The person who talked to me on that dark beach, and gave me a name wasn't Xemnas…It was you…wasn't it?"

XIIIXIIIX

Axel and Roxas were passing right down the hall of everyone's rooms when they heard voices inside Saix's room. "Hmm?" Roxas wondered.

"Let's listen Roxas" Axel smirked and both him and Roxas listened carefully.

"—Ouch!" Saix screamed.

"Hold still!" Norahx's voice shouted.

"Maybe if you switched—"

"Just don't move okay?"

"Are you almost done?"

Axel laughed and said, "Oh wow, what are they doing in there?"

The door flew open revealing a shirtless, bandaged, angry Saix.

"Aaaaxeeeeel! Roooooxaaaaaaas!" He screamed.

"RUN!" Axel yelled as he and Roxas almost tripped over each other as they ran down the hall.

Saix was about to run after them when Norahx stepped in front of him.

"Those scars need healing" She said. "And you need rest"

"Fine…" Saix murmured. "Xemnas' punishment was pretty harsh"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. Just go and rest"

Norahx nodded. "You too. Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Norahx"

XIIIXIIIX

A/N: Ouch, poor Saix. Yes Saix was the one that found Norahx and the puppy so I guess it's significant in that way. Poor puppy won't come back to the story though. If you're wondering what happened to it, I honestly don't know but at least I know he's not dead.

Hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11

Impossible Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII

Chapter 11: Heart

A/N: I missed this story so I decided to post a chapter after so freaking long. There's a quote here that does not belong to me, I took it from a pic and that's all. Enjoy!

XIIIIXIIIX

Sora was awake. And he was looking for Organization XIII. Demyx had already encounter him in the Underworld. He was strong but Xemnas thought otherwise.

Sora wasn't his priority at the moment. It was something else…Involving his other self, Xehanort.

Him and Xigbar talked about greater plans one nigh but a little Nobody was listening to them.

XIIIXIIIX

Norahx got back from her mission, tired as always, and sat on a couch in the Gray Area.

Xion approached her. "Norahx?"

"Yeah?" Norahx replied.

"How are you and Saix?"

Norahx looked at Kingdom Hearts and said, "Fine. Nothing's really changed"

"Oh…well you seemed out of it a lot this past months"

"Did I worry you?"

Even as Nobodies couldn't feel anything, they sometimes pretend they did…

"Yes. I just don't like to see you like this" Xion said.

Norahx smiled. "I'm sorry if I worried you. I'm fine Xion"

Number 14 smiled hopefully. "All right. I'll see you later"

Norahx nodded as Xion left.

Saix walked over to Norahx and said, "Come with me"

She nodded and her and Saix went to the Altar of Naught.

"Here" He took a small white daisy out of his pocket and hand it to her.

"Thanks" She said and put it in her hair.

Saix and her held each other's pinkies lightly and looked upon Kingdom Hearts with an emotionless stare.

"If I had a heart it will be yours" Saix said.

"Thank you for your kind words Saix"

"Your welcome"

XIIIXIIIIXIIIX

Later that same day when Norahx was about to go to her room, she passed by the Superiors' office and heard him and Xigbar whispering.

"—Don't know" Xigbar was saying.

Norahx couldn't help but to stop and listen.

"The 13 of them are a complete waste of my time" Xemnas said. "We need 13 vessels worthy enough and willingly enough to be engulf in darkness to recreate Xehanort. The poor fools don't know that they all truly have hearts and our true goal is not Kingdom Hearts at all"

Norahx gasped and quickly left the halls in horror of what she just heard.

XIIIXIIIX

"So what are we going to do about Sora?" Xigbar asked after hearing someone gasped outside the hall. Xemnas smirked. "Let Sora defeat them one by one and let them banish. For now, I have to eliminate one of them…"

XIIIXIIIIX

Norahx ran and ran and could almost feel a heartbeat ring in her ears.

"I have to tell Saix!" She thought as she kept running around the whole castle trying to find him.

She found him still in the Altar of Naught looking at Kingdom Hearts.

"Saix!" She almost fell as she reached him. She took his hands with hers. "Saix! We—The Superior—" She panted and cried and smiled all at the same time. Real emotions seemed to streamed through her.

"Saix I—"

"What is it Norahx? Spit it out!"

"Saix, we have—"

_***SLASH***_

Norahx never finished her sentence. For Xemnas stabbed her with his Ethereal Blades and she disappeared slowly in Saix's arms.

Saix stood there quiet and in disbelief.

"Superior…" He managed to whisper.

"We're better off without her Saix. She wasn't fit for Organization XIII anyways"

And with that, the Superior Xemnas left.

Saix simply shed one tear as he whispered Norahx's name. The only person who ever made him feel like he had a heart.


End file.
